War of Words
by commandercupid
Summary: Mari Trevelyan, hopelessly lost in her new home of Skyhold, comes across something she never expected to find: Cullen's journal. TrevelyanxCullen, fluffy one-shot.


So, I'm going to take a slight break from writing _Blasted from the Shadows_ (not a big one, but just enough to keep everyone in suspense hehehe). So, to hold everyone over, here is some Trevelyan/Cullen fluff.

I don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does….

* * *

Mari Trevelyan was horribly and utterly lost. She had been in Skyhold for almost a fortnight now, but the huge stone castle still felt like huge and unfamiliar. _I hope I find the new war room soon, or Josephine is going to shower guilt on me like Sera pouring cat piss on those guards_ , thought Mari, as she stumbled through hallways that led into courtyards. At the end of battlement on the wall there was a large oaken door that looked slightly familiar to Mari, so she opened it, praying to the Maker it was the war room. It was not the war room at all; instead she looked upon a large office, with a big oak desk in front of a small window. A ladder went upwards to a loft area above the office. There were bookshelves on the wall opposite the desk, and papers strewn across the desk. _This is someone's private office_ , thought Mari.

She turned to leave the office, but now the door was shut. She tried the handle, but the door had somehow locked itself. _Great, now I'm lost, stuck, and all three of my advisors are going to murder me._ Mari groaned as she tried the other door on the opposite wall, which would also not open. Mari yelled, kicked the desk, and swore loudly as she hopped on one foot in pain. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A bunch of papers had flown off the desk, revealing an open leather-bound book. Mari could see her name written several times amid the paragraphs of writing. _No, I can't. What if someone did that to me? Still, since I'm stuck here…_ Mari took a quick look out the tiny windows to make sure no one was looking, and began reading.

 _"The soldiers are adjusting well, considering the fact that we are now a full-fledged army of the Inquisition. Recruits Harrowman and Dawson are showing special promise. I must make sure to reward them accordingly. My head is surprisingly clear nowadays. I suppose that Mar-the Inquisitor lifts my spirits, when I see her walk the halls of Skyhold. Her humor makes even Leliana laugh sometimes, and she is a brilliant tactician, always making the best plans at the war table. Having her as our leader gives me hope that we can beat Corypheus. I haven't felt this way about a woman in…a long time, and I fear that I overstep my boundaries too many times. She is the most beautiful, compassionate, and the smartest woman I have ever met. I often think to myself how ridiculous I am to think of her so often, but then I see her look at me from across the war table, and I feel myself get as red as the cherries that she gave Cole last week. But it cannot be so with her and I; I am but her commander and she is the woman that leads us…and leads my heart astray._

"Commander…Cullen?" Mari gasped, and her heart skipped a beat. She had always thought the ex-Templar very handsome, and had even been caught staring at him by both Dorian and Josephine on several occasions. She had no idea that he felt the same…

All of a sudden, she heard someone fumbling at the lock, and Mari's heart lurched. She grabbed the papers off of the floor, covering the journal, and attempted to look casual. The door was pushed open by none other than Cullen, who went very red in the face.

"Inquisitor! I…um, what are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for the war room, but I got lost, and the door stuck shut." replied Mari sheepishly, while looking at the floor. Cullen laughed, but then returned his face to a serious look, and inspected the door frame.

"Ah-ha, no wonder. This is the stickiest jam that I've ever seen, no doubt a prank from the likes of Sera. Perhaps I'll plot some form of revenge later."

"I wouldn't advise it. This was just fun; trust me, you don't want revenge from her, or you won't sit right for three months." said Mari with a laugh, and Cullen smiled. Mari could see the affection in his eyes as he gazed at her, and she could feel a very warm feeling in the pit of her stomach growing bigger and bigger.

"I…should go find Josephine. No doubt she'll be enraged that I missed the war meeting _I_ scheduled."

"Ah, yes." Cullen looked awkwardly away from her and sat down. "I…also have things to do."

Mari gave him an awkward smile, and ran out of the room. She walked up the stairs of the battlements, looking back at the door, and ran straight into Josephine.

"Inquisitor. I trust that whatever reason for your absence at the war table was well and truly important?" Sarcasm dripped from Josephine's words as the Antivan looked Mari over.

"I-yes, it was. There was a pressing matter of war that I needed to attend to."

"Oh? What war is that?"

Mari sighed, leaning over the wall to gaze at the large door. "A war of words, my dear Josephine. A war of words."

 _The Inquisitor got lost and ended up in my office today. Whether it was on purpose or not is still hard to say, but she left a pretty good mark of the leg of my desk. Maker, I believe I'm falling in love with her. I can only hope that she never reads any of this, lest I die of embarrassment._

* * *

Oh, awkward Cullen. And awkward Mari, for that matter. I relate to that on so many levels. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and don't forget to favourite/review/kudos!


End file.
